


Sickie

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader is also a soccer player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You scored the winning goal at a soccer game. You refused to put on a jacket, despite your boyfriend’s protest.”I don’t care,” you had said. Well, life just loved to torture you.





	Sickie

There will always days when everyone wants to be sick. Most of the time, it would be finals, the day that essay was due, the big presentation. The funny thing about life is that everyone always gets sick at the times no one wants to be sick. That included you. You had gotten sick on your one-year anniversary with Liam.

You sneezed.

Your phone buzzed. You reached for it and grabbed it. You sneezed, dropping your phone. You cursed under your breath, reached for it again, and pressed the green answer button.

“(Y/n), are you ok?” Liam.

You sighed. Then, you sneezed. “Fine,” you croaked. “Stay at school.”

“I hate school.”

“I hate when you-“ you interrupted yourself with a cough. Your eyes widened. “Liam-“

“I’ll see you in two minutes, (Y/n).”

You groaned. Liam was smirking. You knew it. You rolled over in your bed and tried to make yourself comfortable. Two minutes had passed, and you heard the frantic footsteps at your door. “(Y/n), I’m coming in.”

Liam burst through the door, knocking it off one hinge. He cringed. “Sorry. Don’t know my own strength.” He pulled out flowers from behind his back. “Happy anniversary.” He smiled and sat down on your bed.

You took the flowers and smiled. “Thanks. You should still be at school.” You sneezed.

“A cold. Maybe from the last soccer game?” He narrowed his eyes.

“I didn’t need a jacket!” you protested, sitting up. Unfortunately, sitting up quickly had its consequence. You pressed your hand against your forehead. “Dizzying.”

Liam laughed. “Lie down then.” He gently pushed you until you lay down on the bed. Your boyfriend held your hand and rubbed circles with his thumb. “Don’t worry about a thing. Just remember, I was right.”

“Was not,” you groaned.

“It was raining.”

“I scored the winning goal.”

“You needed a jacket.”

“Didn’t have time for one.”

“Have time for this?”

“This, to me, a measly cold is nothing.” You sneezed. “Nothing.” You sneezed again, and again. “Sorry. This is embarrassing.” You coughed.

Liam smirked. Then, he smiled and kissed your forehead. “You’re cute. Adorable, actually.”

Blood rushed to your cheeks. You ignored it and argued again, “You should still be at school.”

He rolled his eyes. “(Y/n), just let me take care of you.”

“Right. Because you’re a big, strong werewolf?”

“I was gonna say because you’re sick. But that, too.” He kissed your forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“I don’t wanna sleep. What are you gonna do?”

Liam shrugged. “Watch you while you sleep.”

You pushed him. “Creeper.”

“Sickie.”

“That was not your best, Dunbar.”

“Says the one who called me by my last name.”

You coughed. ‘”Better than Sickie.” You coughed again. Then, you sneezed.

Liam took out a water bottle. “Drink.” He opened it and held it to your lips.

You looked at the beverage, then at your boyfriend. “I can drink it myself, you know.” You sneezed.

“(Y/n)…”

You sighed and gave in. You let him pour the water in your mouth. You sighed, letting out an “Ahh…” You buried yourself deeper into your sheets. “Thanks.”

Your boyfriend smiled. He pushed strands of hair away from your face. “You’re beautiful, (Y/n).”

You opened your mouth to argue, like the two of you usually did. However, you just smiled, feeling your cheeks heat up. “Thank you. You’re not that bad-looking yourself.”

He chuckled. “Now, please, go to sleep.”

You closed your eyes, sneezed, and closed your eyes again. After a few seconds, you tightened your grip on Liam’s hand. “Can you cuddle with me?”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah. Sure, if that’s what you want.”

You nodded.

Liam smiled. He crawled in with you and draped the blankets around both of you. He held you gently and closely, your back touching his chest. His hands covered yours, wrapping around your stomach. Liam kissed your cheek before laying his head next to yours.

You shifted a bit. You turned to him and clutched onto his shirt. You snuggled into his chest with a sigh.

Liam smiled. He let one of his hands leave your waist and combed it through your hair. His other hand grasped yours. He kissed your forehead.

You laughed. “Careful, Dunbar. You might get sick.”

Liam kissed your forehead again. This time he let his lips linger on your forehead. “I don’t care.”

“Funny. Same thing I said when I got sick, hm?”

“Funny. You just admitted that you were wrong.”

“Did not.”

“Indirectly.”

“Still didn’t.”

“It’s my anniversary, (Y/n). Be nice.”

“Mine, too. So be nice to your girlfriend.”

“I am nice.”

“Example?”

“I told her to put on a jacket when it was raining during her game.”

You stayed silent. Your sneeze broke your silence. Regardless, you stared up at him. “You are rude.”

Liam smiled and kissed your nose. “You still love me.”

The two of you giggled. Then, you both froze, realization setting in. Liam had never said that. Ever. Well, you never that either.

Liam gulped. “I am… so sorry. You don’t have to-“

“Liam, slow down.” You smiled and bit your lip. “You’re right. I still love you.” You gripped his hand tighter.

Liam beamed. He let his lips touch your briefly and sweetly. Liam sighed, his breath tickling your lips and nose. Your boyfriend touched his forehead against yours. “I love you, too.” He smiled. “Now, got to sleep.”

“Don’t get sick now.”

Liam smiled. “Will you take care of me?”

“Of course.”

“Then, I’ll be fine.”

“Cheesy,” you scoffed.

“What? It would be a nice. No school. No worries. No supernatural stuff.”

You smiled, snuggling into his chest. “I’m sorry for ruining our anniversary.” You coughed a little.

Liam held your tighter. “Are you kidding? This is perfect.”

You rolled your eyes. “Stop lying. You have to stay here and take care of Sickie.” You sneezed. “Sickie who sneezes way too much.”

“It’s cute when you sneeze. And, I get to spend the entire day with my first and last girlfriend.”

You stared up at him and smiled. You kissed his nose. “I love you, Liam Dunbar.”

“And I love you, (Y/n) (L/n). Now, will you go to sleep.”

“You promise to be here when I wake up?”

“Promise. Sleep?”

You nodded. With your boyfriend’s heartbeat as your lullaby, you drifted off into a deep sleep. The last thing you remember was Liam’s warm smile and lips gently pressing against the top of your head.

A week later, you were fine, but Liam was not. You stood over his bed with crossed arms and a smirk. “Sickie.”

“Just get in here and cuddle with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Liam imagine, and I had so much fun writing this one. Hopefully, you had some fun reading it too. Thank you so much! If you can, please comment on what you liked or disliked. Thanks again!


End file.
